Hope for a new life
by native chicklet
Summary: Brianna was bored and tired of her life. She had one thing that kept her interested: manga. She dreamed of being able to have her own exciting tale, but if she did.. would she be able to live through her own story? an OC story, with an original world.
1. EDIT

--EDIT--

I am truly sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but this story will now be set in an original world. As we all know, stories that are original cannot be submitted as themselves, but in a random category.

Please understand that I had originally intended this to be a Naruto fanfic, but as most people do, I had a change of heart. I thought it over for awhile, and now I want to write something original.

To evafan24 and Ceata88, who have continued to read my story, I am very grateful. I hope you will continue, even if it does not revolve around Naruto anymore.

Native-Chicklet


	2. meet the girl

----Meet the girl----

A brunette with brown eyes and glasses, that was who stared at the bright screen. Clicking on anything to keep herself busy.

She sighed as she stared at the computer screen. She was tired of living in this world. She wasn't depressed, and she didn't hate life or anything, she actually lived a pretty good one. But she was just tired, tired of a world that was destroying itself, of a world full of hate and discrimination... simply tired.

She was bound to do great things, artist, poet, lawyer... that's what she heard her elders say. But did she really? Did she honestly want to make a difference? Did she have the determination and patience needed for those things, she thought she could if she focused... but she was tired.

She was always tired now, she couldn't seem to get enough sleep. True, she did sleep late, but that was because she couldn't sleep in the first place. It was annoying, and she never had something to do in those late evenings.

She kept herself busy daydreaming, drawing, writing, reading and watching television, like any other teenager. It sounds like alot, but it isn't at all, those were the only things she ever did. And guess what...

she was tired.

Two things did keep her busy. Anime and manga. They were always there to keep her up, down, sideways, whatever. She loved to watch the shows and read the comics, the lives made for the characters were always so full of interesting adventure, laughter, pain, and... romance.

She adored following the love lives of the people in her shows and books, because she had always wanted her very own. It was terribly and horribly cliche, but that's what she wanted. And she always dreamed of going into one of her stories, but knew that could never happen... and if it did?

Something would probably get screwed up.

**Author's Note:**

I have another chapter for this, but I would really love at least three reviews first. It wouldn't hurt to know someone is interested in my story.


	3. here's her life

---You've met the girl, now here's her life---

" Mum! Give it back! " Brianna Morrison lunged at her mother, trying to snatch back her test. Her mother kept walking back, smacking her daughters hands away. " Seriously, stop! "

Her mother stopped and looked up from the sheet, frowning. She shoved the paper under Brianna's nose, pointing at her mark. " Forty-three? What the hell is that?!? That's it! You're grounded and you can't visit or call ANY of your friends until I say so, get out of my face! "

Brianna grabbed the paper from her, quickly spouting out a completely fake sorry for her 'rudeness' by snatching. She glared at her mother then ran up the stairs to her room, 'flipping the bird' at her back.

She threw herself on her bed, screaming into the pillow. Whenever she got mad, she had to break something. Today's victim was the usual T.V remote. She flung it across the room, breaking it open when it hit the wall.

She cringed and walked to the wall next to her computer, the only open space. She stood facing it, then smacked her forehead against it. Another habit she had, really stupid, but it did the trick.

She took a deep breath, then layed on her bed, arms out, staring at the ceiling. She hated when she lost her temper, because then she would start cursing everything, blaming everything beside herself. She knew why she got that mark, easy, she didn't study.

But it was the last month of school, and it was only her third failed test, throughout the entire year. She wasn't a genius, or really anyone to admire, but she wasn't stupid. Couldn't her mother at least forgive her for only three, out of countless, tests failed?

No. Of course not. She didn't have one of those families or lives where she was treated poorly, she had a good life. But it depends on what makes you happy.

Sure, she was as materialistic as any other thirteen-year old girl, those things made her happy. But what really pleased her were the times she spent with friends, family... those mushy, cliche moments..that's what mattered deep down.

When her work was appreciated, that was usually before family though, because it didn't matter how much she loved those moments, if she was always locked up in the house... how could she even make them? So when she was acknowledged for her hard work, or complimented on it.. her heart couldn't help but soar.

She didn't do her best in school, but still made first class-standing, only having one point less than needed for honour roll. Did she get compliments? No, only grief. " You should have tried harder! ", " See, that's what you get for not studying! "

Gee, thanks a bunch mum. Mum. That was the only person, besides her cousin, that could make her temper flare in seconds. She loved the woman, but she couldn't stand her. Always, always, always, that woman teased and taunted her.

These things didn't make her tired, they irritated the hell out of her.


	4. Now learn how she got away

--Now learn how she got away--

Brianna sat on her couch watching T.V. She just got home from her school closing ceremonies, so she was in her uniform. Yes, she has a uniform. She secretly loved that, because she felt like one of her anime characters.

She watched as some rapper was accepting an award, spouting the usual nonsense. " I'd like to thank Jesus, my mom who supported me... blah, blah, blah.. Jeez, try and be creative next year. " She was still mocking the man on stage, when she felt a hand stroke her head.

She screeched, falling over. She glared up at her laughing friends, the three of them were holding onto the couch, trying to keep from falling over themselves. The boy, Matthew, moved to help her up, while the girls, Julienne and Brogan were clinging to eachother laughing.

" Girls, girls, calm down, it wasn't that funny. " Matthew said, fighting back his own laughter. He was her protector, always watching out for her, like she was some helpless little girl. Julienne was like that also, always backing up Brianna's arguments, and protecting her when she felt she was threatened. Like her own personal bodyguards.

Brogan was a girl who, unluckily, had a father that had wanted a boy, but got a girl. And he thought that he'd name her Brogan to make up for his loss. How could some parents be such pricks? Her hair was curled and blond, and she recently convinced her mother to dye the front blue, like how Julienne's was, only a different color and style. She was very... unique, to say the least.

All of Brianna's friends had their quirks, but that was why she loved them. Nothing fixed a messed up day better than three loony pals. They were good people, letting her use their shoulders when needed, protecting her, believing in her... the list went on. She couldn't believe how she lucked out picking them, she wasn't a very sociable person to say the least; a low self-esteem could do that. But they all had become friends, rather close friends also, and they went through nearly everything together.

But at the moment, none of that mattered, as she pulled herself off the floor and lunged at Matthew. " Oi! " He gasped as Brianna latched herself onto him. She poked her head out from behind him to pout at the girls, wagging a finger accusingly. " Yeah, yeah! Listen to the man, it wasn't funny at all. "

The group calmed, and after a moment, Brianna released Matthew and smiled up at him. " Thanks again protector. " They all laughed together, and it all felt so right; this was where she belonged, together with these outcasts, rejects, loners, her dearest friends.

" Well now... shouldn't you all be gone by now? The show's going to start pretty soon. " They turned to see Brianna's mother was standing in the doorway, an amused grin playing on her features. The group smiled back at her, then walked outside. They were half-way down the street when Julienne spoke up. " Hey Bri, didn't feel like changing? "

She looked at her confused, then she noticed she was still in her uniform. " Damn, didn't even rea- Hey, why didn't you say anything sooner?! " Julienne smiled guiltily. " Dunno " Brianna groaned. " Hang on guys, I'll be fast! " She turned on her heel, and ran back towards her house, friends following close behind her.

She pulled open the door, and yelled out in surprise. Her Aunt, who had been missing for nearly a year, was standing in her living room. Not only that, but she seemed to have a new feel about her... but that wasn't important at the moment. " Tiffany?! What... " Her Aunt smiled, and held out her arms. Brianna needed no more invitation than that.

The rest of the group poked their heads around the entrance. " Bri...? Oh my God... Tiff?! " They all crowded around the couple, the biggest grins they could muster painted on their faces. All except Matthew, who seemed more comfortable standing off to the side. He didn't like this, not at all. Something was wrong.

And just as that thought was formed, Tiffany's overjoyed grin became dark, and then a series of ear-splitting bangs were made. They all lay, collapsed on the floor, reaching for eachother through a mess of red. Well, this wasn't exaclty how they had seen the evening play out.

Matthew's vision left him just as his fingertips found what they had desperately been searching for; Brianna's hand. He felt pressure on his own hand, and smiled. Everything faded to nothing, and he was grateful to just have felt her one last time before the end.


End file.
